


Скрапер

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Своего хобби Леонид стеснялся, ибо альфе любить скрапбукинг как-то стыдно.





	Скрапер

Леонид был простым, работящим альфой. Не было в нем шика, лоска или элегантности этих напыщенных «белых воротничков», да и профессия его была не больно привилегированная. Всего-то дальнобойщик, а точнее, водитель транспортника контейнерных грузоперевозок межпространственного сообщения. Ничего из того, что нравилось бы омегам. Да, и какого-то крутого хобби, что заставляло бы омежек трепетать, у него тоже не было. Своего хобби Леонид стеснялся, ибо альфе любить скрапбукинг как-то стыдно. Но Леонид его любил. Создавать с папочкой альбомы для фотографий он обожал еще в детстве. Ах да, еще Леня жил с родителями – о-папочкой и а-папочкой. Тоже жирный минус к его репутации в глазах омежек. Собственно, Леня слушал о-папочку, уверяющего, что омеги — мужики разумные и выбирают не за внешность, а надежность. Как же папа может быть не прав?! Да вот только пока в его надежность никто не верил. 

А с недавних пор Леня еще и уволился со своего постоянного места работы. «Анхор корп» была хорошей компанией и, как свойственно всем крупным холдингам, буквально превратила Леню в раба. В общем, Леня теперь к тому же оказался безработным. По правде говоря, безработным Леониду предстояло быть только полгода, после чего он, пройдя аттестацию на квалификационную категорию, поднимется на уровень летучих транспортников. Это был своего рода карьерный рост. Впрочем, омег таким не удивишь и не впечатлишь. Так что Леонид был совершенно точно не омежником. Да что там, он даже не котировался среди омег как альфа. Все было определенно сложно. 

Но главным его недостатком, по мнению самого Леонида, было все-таки его хобби. И вот теперь Леня стоял в аэропорту и мучительно краснел, пытаясь объяснить миловидному омеге на стойке регистрации, зачем он, собственно, летит в Нью-Йорк. Да, позорище, стыдоба, ведь он – громоздкий альфа тридцати пяти лет — едет на международный конгресс рукодельного искусства СНА, куда уж ниже падать.

— Мы отправляемся на конференцию СНА, — весело сообщил о-папа, и а-папа кивнул. Леня густо покраснел, глядя на омегу-таможенника. 

— Да, — вымолвил он, — папочку выгуливаем. 

Впрочем, в самолете Леня расслабился и вовсю принялся обсуждать с о-папочкой, какие салоны им нужно посетить, на какие сеттинги записаться и какие мастер-классы ни в коем случае нельзя пропускать. А-отец только довольно улыбался, наблюдая, как светится его муж от общения с сыном. 

СНА, как и сотни лет назад, восхищал глобальностью. Эта старейшая рукодельная выставка из года в год поражала материалами, средствами, рукодельными инновациями. Леня с папой бегали из салона в салон, из павильона в павильон. В какой-то момент Леонид отделился и увидел салон бренда «Холси» — того самого бренда, который он обожал и для которого уже очень давно создавал свои скрап-работы. 

В салоне были все линейки за последние несколько сезонов. Леня переходил от коллекции к коллекции, примерялся, осматривал и продумывал; в голове прорисовывались готовые проекты. Он уже сейчас знал, что сделает с каждой из бумаг. Знал и был готов творить. 

— Чем могу быть полезен? – спросил высокий, элегантный, дорого одетый омега, подойдя к Лене. — Вы осматриваете наш ассортимент, чтобы попробовать новую продукцию, или вы уже с ней работали? Или, может быть, вы коллекционер?

— Коллекционер! — выдохнул Леня. Внешность омеги была такой роскошной, а аромат (едва уловимый из-за подавителей) таким чарующим, что Леня невольно залился румянцем, вспоминая, какое непрезентабельное у него для альфы хобби. 

— Тогда могу предложить дачную коллекцию 2018 года и «Пчелиные соты» 2017 года. И, конечно же, великолепный «Утиный пруд» 2019 года, — начал размеренно и уверенно говорить омега. — Безусловно, эта бумага и декор не отпечатаны в те года, все свежее, только из типографии, но модели тех лет, все сделано по старым макетам. У вас такие уже есть?

Леня видел в интернете эти коллекции, даже архив компании просматривал за те годы. Да, тогда умели делать роскошные дизайны. И Леня очень хотел именно их, но до этого момента не мог найти. 

— А сколько они стоят? — уточнил он, прикидывая, сможет ли пожертвовать брендом «Эвер Отмн» в пользу «Холси».

— Каждая коллекция целиком — тысяча еврогольденов. Продукцию можно брать выборочно, как и в текущем подборе коллекций по линейкам.

Леня закусил удила и принялся выбирать. Он лихо называл коллекции, материалы и их целевое назначение. 

— Вы настоящий ценитель. Отличная подборка. Сразу видно, умеете работать с материалом! – проговорил омега. 

— Это моему о-папе! – пролепетал вновь смутившийся Леня. 

— Конечно! 

— Я совсем ничего не понимаю в скрапбукинге. Это же хобби для омег. 

В ответ омега подошел совсем близко, наклонился губами к уху Лени и жарко зашептал:

— Я считаю, что альфа, занимающийся скрапбукингом невероятно сексуален. Когда большие руки держат бумагу для вырезания и ножницы и аккуратно скользят металлом по листу, высекая изображение, это так завораживающе, словно альфа обнимает этими руками омегу и высекает из него ярчайший оргазм. А когда сильные пальцы сжимают тубу клея «Тикки» и выдавливают белую жидкость мощной струей на бумагу, это напоминает то, как альфа сжимает омежий член, выдавливая его удовольствие без остатка. 

Омега резко отстранился. Леня облизал вмиг пересохшие губы и хотел что-то ответить на самую чувственную тираду в его жизни, как вдруг его мягко прижал к себе тонкой рукой сухопарый о-папа.

— Ох, Ленечка, — заговорил о-папа, — наконец-то нашел тебя, сынок! А ты уже подобрался к «Холси»? Выбрал все, что планировал? Добрый день, сэр!

Омега из салона мягко улыбнулся и поздоровался:

— Добрый! А вы случайно не наш российский амбассадор? 

— Да, это я — Тамродский Алексей! Ну, почти! На самом деле я не работаю с вашей продукцией. Это мой сын – Тамродский Леонид. Он настоящий ценитель. Но он ужасно смущается своего хобби, потому попросил отправить заявку с его работами от моего имени. Простите, что скрыли информацию. Наверное, теперь мы должны выплатить компенсацию вашему бренду? — тараторил о-папочка Лени, а тот все смотрел остекленелым взглядом на омегу. 

— Ничего, все в порядке. Закария Джонс. Я арт-директор бренда «Холси». 

Тут Леня снова выпал в нирвану. Это был тот самый омега, под предводительством которого создавались потрясающие дизайны. Создавалось все то, что он любил, с чем работал в девяноста процентах случаев. И он был великолепным сам по себе. 

— О, спасибо за такую вдохновляющую продукцию! – вновь заговорил о-папа и подергал Леонида за руку, видимо, ожидая, что он что-нибудь скажет, но тот не мог произнести ни слова.

— У нас завтра презентация нашей новой коллекции и ряд мастер-классов, однако один из спикеров свалился с эструсом, и поскольку вы наш амбассадор, предлагаю поработать с коллекцией вам. Приходите! — и Закария вложил в руки Леонида каталог новой коллекции, которая еще не была анонсирована и выставлена на стендах.

— Да—да! Мы придем! – сообщил Леонид, и о-папочка его увел. Пока о-папа что-то воодушевленно щебетал, Леонид просматривал каталог. В самом конце он заметил приписку: «Мой телефон 764301391. Может, поужинаем вместе? Закария».

Леонид счастливо выдохнул. Он очень постарается провести мастер-класс на высшем уровне.


End file.
